Dream Believer
by Freedom Aozu
Summary: What if the pairings we loved suddenly changed? A whatif, just because we wanted to see what they would be like if they were together. Tezuka x Eiji, Fuji x Ryoma, Oishi x Momoshiro. Inui x Kaido stay together because well... we love them that way.


(Tennis no Oujisama doesn't belong to us. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Bow to him!)

Title: Dream Believer

Author: Freedom Aozu

Pairings: Tezuka/Eiji, Fuji/Ryoma, Oishi/Momoshiro, Inui/Kaido

--------

Eiji felt a warm blushed as he watched him. He couldn't say when he fell for him... it just happened. How graceful he is, how stern but kind at the same time. He was the person Eiji wanted to be with more than anything...

"Nya..." he sighed softly, hugging his racket to himself as he watched him play against Oishi, his eyes slowly going out of focus with pleasure. How he wish he could tell him how he felt...

Tezuka raised an eyebrow from behind his glasses, staring at the man he was playing against. This was beyond low. Gracefully hitting the ball back and Oishi missed what would have been an easy shot. "Oishi! What are you doing? Are you even paying attention?"

Oishi shook his head, looking at Tezuka and trying to get Eiji out of his mind. "I'm sorry, Tezuka. I guess… I'm not paying attention."

Tezuka sighed. "Go run twenty laps. Now!" He lowered his racket and shook his head. His fuku-buchou was not in the best of mental shape. Sighing, he watched Oishi go off on his laps.

Eiji saw Oishi running towards him and blinked. "Nya... what's going on Oishi? Game over already?"

Oishi nodded. "I've got to go run laps. Tezuka's upset with me and I have to admit I wasn't really focused today."

Eiji patted his friend on the shoulder and smiled. "Mou... you'll do better next time!"

He smiled. "Yeah, but then again, no one's better than Tezuka." That said, he headed off to run his laps.

Tezuka walked over to his bag and moved to put his racket away. There really wasn't any reason to keep it out when the only one who would have played him was busy with laps. Zipping up his bad, he pulled it over his shoulder and turned to head for the office.

Eiji followed Tezuka. "Buchou!" he called out, feeling a blush appear.

Tezuka stopped, turning his cool gaze on Eiji. "Yes?"

Eiji stopped, heart pounding. "I... I just wanted to say that was a good game..."

He raised an eyebrow. "For who?" he asked, looking at the red head.

"Y-you, buchou..."

"How did your game go?" he asked, not failing to miss the slight catch in the other boys voice. Eiji was rather cute... and Eiji always seemed to constantly get flustered when around him.

"Against Momo-chan? I won 6-3..."

He glanced back toward Momo. "Momo! Twenty laps, now!" he called. The other boy nodded, before heading off after Oishi, who was on his third. He then turned his attention to Eiji. "Good work, Eiji," he commented, continuing on his way to the office.

Eiji blushed happily. "T-thank you buchou!" He noticed Tezuka had dropped his towel just then. Picking it up, he followed the other into the office.

Ryoma watched the two along with Fuji. "It's so obivious, isn't it Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji smirked slightly, his gaze seemingly on nothing, but really on Tezuka and Eiji. "Well, I'm certain Eiji could hide his infatuation a little better, but who doesn't find Tezuka just a little out of reach?

"Do you think Eiji-senpai will get hurt?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Behind that cold exterior, Tezuka is a kind person. He won't hurt him. Not if he can avoid it. What about you Ryoma-kun? Is there someone you like?" he asked, turning his hidden gaze on the boy next to him.

Ryoma looked back at Fuji with his hazel eyes, not saying anything, but saying everything.

Fuji smiled softly, letting his ice blue eyes show to the younger boy. "I see, how'd you like to go get something to eat? I won against Kaido, so I don't have laps. How'd your game go?"

"I barely won against Inui-senpai. I really don't like his data tennis..." Ryoma picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Where to?"

He grinned. "You pick. If I choose, I might go someplace too spicy for you. And you know, I've never really had any trouble against Inui. Much be something everyone else worries about."

"Lets go for burgers. I know a good place," Ryoma said with a smile, turning to walk ahead.

He nodded, following after the younger boy.

----------

"Mou! Oishi-senpai! Wait up!"

Oishi looked back, his eyes looking back over Momo and a smile crossing his lips. While Oishi did have a crush on Eiji, Momo and him had been seeing each other... off and on... for the last three months. It was the oddest relationship he had even been in. They were either jumping one another or trying to kill one another. It all depended on their mood. He wondered which one Momo was feeling today. "Hurry up, Momo, I don't want to be here all day."

"You started before me..." Momo grumbled before finally getting beside Oishi and running steadily side by side with him.

"Well, I also lost before you and got told off by the buchou almost instantly."

"Then don't tell me to hurry up! I'm what, five behind you!"

Oishi couldn't help but smirk. "Yep, guess I'm going home without you tonight."

As soon as they turned a corner that was hidden from the others, Momo pushed Oishi against the wall and kissed him hungrily.

He groaned, his hands coming up to cup Momo's face in order to deepen the hungry kiss.

"Mmm... I've wanted to kiss you all day Syuichiroh..." Momo said against the other's lips, nipping the lower one slightly.

He moaned softly, his eyes opening as he looked at Momo. "Mm, Takeshi... I thought today would be one of your off days."

"Off days? And what do you mean by that, Senpai?" Momo teased, wrapping his arms around Oishi's neck.

He smiled, pressing his body flush against the other boy. "Meaning those days when you'd rather beat me up than kiss me."

Momo smirked, moving his hands down to Oishi's ass. "You know I do that to play hard to get Syuichiroh. I know how much you enjoy a good chase."

He nodded, gasping softly as he felt those hands trail over his ass. "I know Takeshi, but... you have to realize, sometimes I'd like it if you didn't make me have to wonder constantly," he murmured, leaning in close to suck lightly on his neck.

"I don't know why you wonder, Syuichiroh," Momo said with a soft groan, cupping his ass tightly and rubbing their erections together. "If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be with you." He then whispered in his ear. "I've wanted to be with you since my first year here."

He whimpered, dragging him into the building that was out of the way and almost never used. "Good point. Why don't you show me just how much you want to be with me," he murmured, pulling Momo's mouth down to meet his own on a hot, passionate mating of lips.

Momo let out a loud moan. "Mmmm... sounds like a plan to me," he murmured as they closed the door behind them.

----------

Inui was off running, knowing that was the punishment for those who lost in their matches to day. He sighed, seeing no sign of Momo or Oishi. They were possibly off somewhere, but who really knew where those two were when they were together.

A soft 'Fsshhu...' was heard before Kaido appeared next to Inui. "Senpai..." he said politely, keeping his pace steady so not to exhaust himself too quickly.

He nodded, glancing over at him through his glasses. "Kaido. I see Fuji didn't go easy on you."

Kaido hissed softly. "6-1. He was being serious today."

Inui laughed, even as he pushed up his glasses. "Not really, if he had been serious, you never would have scored."

Kaido felt his face flush slightly. "Hai..." He continued the steady pace he had.

Inui ran beside him, not the least bit winded. "You aren't upset over the loss, are you?"

"No, I take is as a learning experience, and work to get better so I can beat him next time," he replied.

Inui raised his eyebrow, smiling softly. "Are you certain Fuji is one you wanna try to go up against?"

"No, the person I want to beat more than Fuji-senpai... is you Inui-senpai."

He looked at him, his eyes amuzed behind his glasses. "Really? I suppose that would be more possible than going after Fuji."

Kaido narrowed his eyes. "And why is that Senpai?"

He smiled, looking back at him. "Didn't you beat me once before all ready, so you could make the team."

"By one game, and that's not the same." Finished with his laps, Kaido slowed down before stopping and grabbing his water and taking a drink.

Inui looked over at him, his eyes wide. "Are you sure about that? That's still something, isn't it?"

"I want to beat you by more than one game. I was lucky last time," Kaido said softly.

Inui laughed. "Then I'll look forward to it, Kaido. I'll look forward to the fight you bring into the game."

Kaido blushed and looked down at his water. "Thank you Senpai..."

He smiled, leaning in close. "No, thank you. I always like someone who isn't entirely afraid of facing me on the courts."

Kaido blushed even more. "H-Hai..." He could feel how warm his Senpai's breath was...

He grinned. "You're rather handsome when you blush, Kaido."

"S-Senpai..." the other stammered, backing away slightly in reflex.

Inui continued to grin, moving back himself. "Don't mind me," he murmured, turning to head for the locker room.

Kaido just stood there, his heart pounding. What... what just happened?

--------

Chapter 1 completed January 31, 2006


End file.
